


A Song of the Frozen Prince and the Rising Wolf

by Siebeth



Category: Frozen (2013), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siebeth/pseuds/Siebeth
Summary: Set in an alternative universe, where some characters from Game of Thrones live in Arendelle, Jon Snow is an orphan who grew up in the  Starks orphanage. His childhood dream is to become a guard of Arendelle, serving Queen Elsa. A dream that will reveal the Queen's deepest secrets. Mostly Frozen





	1. A light case of hypothermia

The library of the castle was filled with various books. Books about war, books about love. Some were tragedies, others were mysteries. There was an aisle filled with books about History. Another with books of legends. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was walking between them, her fingers slightly touching the back of the books when she walked past. She needed to get her mind off of the event of that day.

It had been the early afternoon when her sister, Anna, barged in into the Queen's study, crying. Her husband Kristoff, the Royal Ice master and deliverer, had fallen through the ice that was covering the lake and was now in the infirmary, trying to recover from a light case of hypothermia. The Queen immediately took her sister into an embrace, rubbing her back in an effort to sooth her. She knew that words weren't enough but she tried, saying that her sister's husband was a strong man, that he'll be alright. Although the Queen herself didn't understand why Kristoff had taken such a risk, knowing that winter was coming at its end.

She hooked her sisters arm into her own as they walked downstairs. Entering the infirmary, the Queen saw her brother in law sitting on a bed, with a warm cloth around his shoulders, his blond hair still slightly frosted. Their daughter, Freya, was sitting next to him, holding her father like her life depended on it. Elsa always saw the most of her sister in her niece. Like her mother, Freya had turquoise blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair and a light dusting of freckles. She was only 11 months apart from age than her brother, the crown prince Magnus who stood in the corner of the infirmary looking at them with his light brown eyes. The young prince yawned and ruffled with his hand through his blond hair. It was like the scene before him didn't bother him at all. The Queen had heard whispers in the castle, saying that is was bizarre that someone as free-spirited as Anna could give birth to a boy who was so cold. The rumour that hurt Elsa the most was that, because the Ice Queen didn't had children of her own, she'd cursed the young crown prince with a frozen heart. That night, she cried herself to sleep. Later she found out that Anna had fired the person who started this painful rumour.

Anna strode to her husband, took him into an embrace and kissed his cheeks.  
"Kristoff, what were you thinking?" She said while rubbing his arms.

The blond man just shrugged. "Apparently, I wasn't".

Anna couldn't see the humour of the situation and slapped his arm playfully, making Kristoff wince.  
"Just checking out to see if you weren't still numb", the princess stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elsa chuckled at the display and walked to her brother in law. "I assume you already feel better, Kristoff", She said softly.

"Actually I am, thank Odin!" Kristoff answered, taking Freya and Anna in his arms.

"Who was that boy that was with you?" Magnus had come out of the corner and regarded his father with a questionable look.

"That's the one who saved me." His father said

"That commoner?" The crown prince said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Magnus!" Anna scolded.

"Thanks to that commoner, you still have a father." Kristoff dismissed his son. “I could not shout. I could not think. At least not about anything else than the cold. It felt as a thousand knives went through my body. Then, something broke the ice and rayons of sunlight pierced through the surface. I saw a face, someone dived almost till his mid waist into the ice and grabbed my hand. He hauled me out of the ice water and dragged me to his waggon that was filled with straw. If he hadn’t had done that, I would’ve died. It was very brave of him”.

"Yes it was. He should be rewarded for bringing the father of my children back to me."Anna said, looking at her sister with a knowing look.

"I shall see to it." The Queen winked at her sister, squeezed Kristoff's shoulder and left the infirmary, feeling that Kristoff needed some time with his wife and children.

Now in her study, Elsa was consumed by what happened to Kristoff and thought about what reward could justify the gratitude she felt. Deciding she couldn't focus anymore, Elsa went to the library. After much debating, she chose to read 'Les Misèrables', a new addition to the library as it was a gift from the Emperor of France and walked to the canapé that was situated in the middle of the library. Someone knocked on the library’s door.

“Enter.” The Queen said. It was Kristoff.

“Hi, Kristoff. Should you already be out and about?” Elsa asked.

Her brother in law shrugged and sat on the canapé. “As long as Anna doesn’t see me, I’ll be alright”.

Elsa chuckled.

“Actually, Elsa, I’ve come to talk to you about something. Your handmaiden Gerda said you were here.”

Elsa sat down next to Kristoff and made a wave with her hand. A gesture for Kristoff to continue.  
“It’s about the boy who saved me. I wondered if you already had anything in mind?”

“I already thought that would be the reason why you’d be here. Do you have something in mind?” Elsa saw a smile appear on Kristoffs lips the moment she’d asked.

“Make him a guard.” He said

The Queen was a little bit taken back. This was not what she’d expected. “A guard?” She asked, raising a eyebrow.

Kristoff nodded “A guard”.

The ice must’ve gotten to Kristoff’s head. “I’m sorry Kristoff, I just can’t make some random person a guard. It’s takes years of training. Of proving their loyalty to the Kingdom. It’s just not right to put someone we don’t know into one of our most trusted services.”

“But you should hear him talk about it, Elsa. It’s his longlife dream to become a guard here at the castle. The way he spoke about it, with fire in his eyes. I almost wanted to become one just by hearing him talk about it!” Kristoff made big movements with his arms as to amplify his point.

“I don’t know, Kristoff”, the Queen said standing up.

“Please, Elsa. I own this boy my life. The least I could do is provide him a better one. To give him an opportunity to follow his dream. I owe him that. Just give him a chance. Talk to him. And if you don’t see it, if you don’t feel it, give the boy a reward in coins.” Kristoff reasoned.

Elsa thought about Kristoff’s words. Her brother in law was right. If it wasn’t for that boy, Kristoff would have drowned or worse frozen to death. Her sister would’ve lost the love of her life, her children their father. And Elsa would’ve lost the brother she never had. They were all deeply in debt with him. And if so, she could still ask the captain to take this boy under his wings. Again, Kristoff was right. It was the least the Queen could do.

What’s the worst that could happen?

The Queen was about to say yes, when the door of the library struck open. Anna walked in. “Elsa, have you seen my… Kristoff!?”

Elsa thought she never saw a whiter white than Kristoff’s face.


	2. A Little Boy's Dream

Jon felt nauseous as he stood before the bridge leading him to the castle. It was the moment he'd been waiting for ever since he was a little boy, to become a guard and serve the Kingdom and its Queen. He tried to steady his breathing, an effort to shake away his nerves.

'Come on Jon, you can do this. It's just something you wanted to do every since you were a little boy', he thought and tried to chuckle.

Nope, his nerves didn't go away. Jon looked behind him, towards the market of Arendelle where he saw Sansa trying to convince Ned to buy her something that looked like a new scarf. Ned refused, Sansa huffed and strode away to another marketeer, this time a juwelier. Now Jon chuckled for real. He looked back at the castle gates, remembering the moment when he decided that he wanted to become a guard. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

It was autumn and the leafs had already turnt yellow and red, but the trees hadn't shaken them off yet. The nature was quiet, like it was preparing itself for the winter that was coming. But it wasn't quiet in the orphanage. Not at all. Ned Stark had just announced that Princess Anna couldn't make it today for the reading. Once or twice a month the Princess came to read stories to the orphans. Jon always loved it. Especially when the princess would read something about Jack Frost. Jon admired Jack's bravery in saving his sister and always said that he would do the same if something ever happened to Sansa. Because, although there were often bickering, out of all the children of the orphanage Jon got best along with Sansa. So he considered her to be his sister. And he was her brother. This statement always ended the same way, Sansa putting her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and Jon pushing her away, saying she was too clingy.

But that day, the princess had other obligations and couldn't make it. Some of the orphans were crying, others were shouting or whining. That is, until Ned raised his hand and said "Enough". He did not yell nor did he shout, but Ned had a firm voice that always disciplined the children. Jon came nearer and tugged at Ned's sleeve. "Maybe you could tell us a story?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

Ned looked down at Jon, and then at the other children. They were all quiet and looking at Ned with big anticipating eyes. He saw Catelyn, his wife, smirking in the corning and realised he couldn't back away from this question.

He considered which story to tell and decided to bring a story about true love and family. So he told a story about 2 sisters, stripped away from each other at a young age to be brought back together the night that one of the sisters revealed her ice powers. Jon was hooked. He knew that the story was about the Queen and Princess Anna. As it was about 2 sisters and one having Ice Powers, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. While he listened to the story, his heart broke. It was sad to hear that the Queen grew up so lonely, without her sister whom she dearly loved. Jon may be a orphan, but he still had a family. The young boy was also angry at how the story was going. Not only because of that prince Hans, he seemed like a big jerk, but also because of the other people in the Kingdom. Folks in town always talked about how good the Queen was for her kingdom. That she loved her people. Now, hearing how those same people had reacted to the Queen the moment she revealed her powers, made Jons mouth taste bitter.

"The snowstorm had fallen down within a second when Elsa heard about her sister's death. Prince Hans rose his sword, ready to slay her."

\- every orphan came closer to Ned, an effort to hear to story better -

"But the sword didn't reach her. Her sister, Anna, jumped between Elsa and the prince, stopping the sword with her hand. Anna turned completely frozen while Hans was blasted away by a magic force".

\- The Children's eyes grew bigger -

"Elsa turned around and realised what her sister had done. Her sister had sacrificed herself to save her. Elsa cried and took Anna into an embrace".

Ned went quiet and looked with expectation at every orphan, loving the expressions on their faces. Sansa let out a little cry and Jon took her hand, a gesture to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Slowly, the frost encasing Anna disappeared and she was released out of its grip. An act of true love had thawned her frozen heart. Elsa realised she shouldn't be afraid anymore, that it always has been about love. The love for her powers and her sister".

Ned finished his story and the children cheered for the Queen. Sansa declared that she, like Elsa and Anna, loved Jon and kissed his cheek. The children, Ned and Catelyn laughed at this display while Jon pushed Sansa away and tried to dry his now wet cheek.

Later that day, Ned asked Jon to go to the market. Normally it was Robb who would go but he was busy helping a farmer. Being second oldest, the task was laid in the hands of Jon. So, Jon went his way on the Kings Road that lead to the city, the purse with coins neatly tucked away on his belt. Suddenly, Jon heard something ruffeling in the bushes. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. It was probably a wild animal and Jon stood ready to run away, depending on which animal that would appear. It could also be a highwayman. Jon hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Who... Who's there?" Jon asked, hating how his fear was displayed in his voice.

A loud laugh was the answer and Jon felt a shiver on his back, tingeling his neck. Out of the bushes stepped a boy, a few years older than Jon.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bastard Jon Snow". The black haired boy said.

"What do you want, Ramsay?" Jon said,trying not to show how afraid he was for Ramsay was known to be quite a scoundrel.

"I was in the forest when you walked by. Just wanted to say hi. Is that really that bad?" Ramsay answered with a grin.

The cold tingling in Jons neck didn't go away. Jon rubbed at the spot in his neck, hoping that it would sooth is nerves.

"My, my, what's that Jon?" A devilish flash went over Ramsay's eyes.

Jon pulled down his arm but wasn't fast enough. Ramsay had already seen the coin purse on his belt. Jon grabbed it so the older boy couldn't take it. "Just go away, Ramsea". He said.

Ramsea made a hissing sound and tapped his tongue to the back of his teeth.  
"Well now, that isn't very friendly Jon. Don't they teach you that at the orphanage?"

Ramsay came closer and put his hands on his knees so their eyes were at the same level. "Now be a good little unwanted bastard and hand me that purse".

"Never". Jon answered between his teeth, trying to stand his ground.

"Give me that!" Ramsay shouted while grabbing the purse with coins. Thankfully, Jon had a firm grip on it.

"Let it go!" Ramsay said, trying to jerk the purse out of Jons hands.

"Never!" Jon answered again.

Ramsay lifted his arm, making Jon stand on his tiptoes while trying to tighten his grip.

"So you think you're a big boy now? Well, let's handle this like big boys." Ramsay sneered  and made a fist which landend in Jons stomach.

For a second, the younger boy couldn't breath. He gasped for air while still trying to hold his grip on the coin purse. Ramsay pulled his arm down, making Jon fall to the ground. “Let it go!”

Suddenly, an arrow was planted at Ramsay's feet, making him startle and fall backwards. The coin purse ripped open and its insides splattered all over the ground. Jon looked behind him, from where the arrow came, and saw a royal guard closing the distance.

“Hold!” The guard shouted.

Ramsay didn’t listen and scrambled to his feet, taking up some of the coins that were fallen on the ground.

“I said, hold!” The guard shouted once more.

Jon saw Ramsay’s intentions and started to pick up the rest of the coins. He stood up, trying to grab Ramsay’s arm but the latter ran away and vanished into the woods. Jon hadn’t realised he was this exhausted and tried to catch his breath.

“You are a very brave lad”, a voice towered over Jon. Looking up, Jon saw that it was the guard who had shot the arrow.  
“You stood your ground and didn’t back down against an opponent that was much bigger and stronger than you. I know a couple of men that could learn something from the scene that I just saw”. Jons face became crimson at the guards words.

“Thank you”, Jon was now beaming.

“Sorry about your purse though”.

Jon looked at his hand, where he still held half of the now ripped coin purse, to the ground where all the coins were scattered, and up to the guard on the horse. The guard looked at Jon, took something out of his bag and threw it to him. It was a brown, leather coin purse. The symbol of Arendelle was knitted on it with a golden thread. “A gift from one guard to another”.

Jon looked up to the guard “Thank you”, he said, his chest swelling with pride and started to pick up the rest of the coins while a carriage came near. Jon hadn’t noticed that the guard had stepped of his horse and talked with the person that was sitting in the carriage. While he took the last cold piece that laid on the ground, a shadow appeared. Looking up, Jon saw two of the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. The woman standing before him had rosy cheeks, thin pink lips and a platinum blond braid draped over her shoulder. She wore a blue dress that seemed to be made out of ice. It was Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

“I heard you are a very brave young man”, the Queens voice was soft. She bowed trough her knees so Jon didn’t need to look up anymore.

“I, I try to be.” Jon said, his cheeks flushed red. The Queen was so elegant, so friendly. Jon couldn’t help but think about her story. She looked at Jon with a small smile on her lips.

“You’re Queen Elsa”, Jon said, “And you’re a royal guard”, he finished, looking from the Queen at the guard.

The Queen and the guard chuckled.  
“Well, yes I am and yes he is. And between you and me, he’s almost as brave as you are.” The Queen winked at Jon.

“I hope that other boy didn’t steal to much of your coins.” She said, pointing at the leather coin purse.

Jon weighted the purse and bit on his lower lip. It was much lighter than when he left the orphanage. The Queen must’ve seen the panic in his eyes because she stood up, walked to her carriage and picked up something. Walking back to Jon, she took his hand into hers and gave him some golden coins. It was much more than Ned had given him, so Jon shook his head and tried to give the money back.

“A royal payment for only the bravest guards”, the Queen said, and she ruffled trough Jon’s hair. The boy chuckled.

“Maybe you could come to the castle and be one of my guards someday”. She smiled, winked once more and walked back to her carriage. There, Jon saw how the Queen thanked her guard while he helped her back in the carriage. They resumed their voyage and the Queen waved while passing Jon. Jon couldn’t stop waving until the carriage was out of sight.

After that, Jon couldn’t go to the market and back to the orphanage fast enough. Immediately telling his story to Ned, Catelyn, Sansa and the other children. He asked Ned if he could train to become the greatest guard Arendelle had ever seen. The greatest guard Queen Elsa ever had. Someone to make sure that the events in Ned’s story never happened again.

Now, he was standing here, a little more than 10 years later, at the bridge that was leading to the castle. He was shaken out of his memory when someone slapped him on his back. He looked to his left and saw that it was Ned. “Ready, Jon?” His guardian asked.

Jon smiled. “Ready”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To and fro, to and fro  
> In my little boat I go  
> Sailing far across the sea  
> All alone, just little me.  
> And the sea is big and strong  
> And the journey very long.  
> To and fro, to and fro  
> In my little boat I go.
> 
> Sea and sky, sea and sky,  
> Quietly on the deck I lie,  
> Having just a little rest.  
> I have really done my best  
> In an awful pirate fight,  
> But we captured them all right.  
> Sea and sky, sea and sky,  
> Quietly on the deck I lie--
> 
> Far away, far away  
> From my home and from my play,  
> On a journey without end  
> Only with the sea for friend  
> And the fishes in the sea.  
> But they swim away from me  
> Far away, far away  
> From my home and from my play.
> 
> Then he cried "O Mother dear."  
> And he woke and sat upright,  
> They were in the rocking chair,  
> Mother's arms around him--tight.  
> A Little Boy's Dream by Katherine Mansfield


	3. The Practice of Speech and Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope you like it.  
> On that note, please leave a comment. I'm excited to hear your opinion

Elsa was sitting on her throne, rubbing her temples with two fingers. Today was the day the people of Arendelle could visit the Queen about their complaints and thoughts. Elsa loved her people. It was warming her heart when they came and praised her reign.

Sometimes, it wasn’t easy tough. One farmer complained about his chickens being eaten by wolves. Elsa promised that she will take a look at it and let her guards patrol the area around the farms more frequently. If the wolves attacked chickens, she must be sure their pack didn’t advance and attack her people.  
She gave the farmer coins for the loss of his living stock. An amount that was surely more than the chickens were worth. He looked at the Queen with water in his eyes and thanked her by bowing his head multiple times.

Another case wasn’t that easy. Two farmers argued about the area of their land. One accused the other of stealing his land by moving the fencing. _‘How can I solve this?_ ’, Elsa thought. The two men kept fuming and yelling at each other for thievery.

“Thievery is a serious crime”, Elsa began “, A crime I do not take lightly”. She clasped her hands together to stipulate the seriousness of the matter.  
“However”, the Queen raised her voice slightly, “Perhaps if the Kingdom took possession of the parcel in question, we won’t need to discuss this further. The Kingdom will put another farmer on this piece of property and the harvest will be in the favor of our Kingdom”.

At this statement, the two farmers started shuffling. The elder one looked up at the Queen and said “Your Majesty, that won’t be necessary. I’m sure we could come to an understanding”.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. “Very well. One of my guards will escort you both back to your farms. He will draw a map of the dimensions and parcels for both of you. If my guard notice one word of bickering or disagreement, the land goes to the Kingdom.”

Both farmers stiffened at her words and bowed their heads. Satisfied with her solution, the Queen pointed to a guard who would do the statement.

Another woman visited the Queen to express her gratitude for not raising the taxes. She gave the Queen a basket filled with various fruits. The little girl that stood by her, Elsa presumed her daughter, looked at Elsa in awe and asked excitedly “Will you do the magic?”.

Elsa chuckled and said that now is not the time, but promised to do it very soon. At this, the little girl started clapping her hands and dancing around her mother, who tried to temper in vail the outburst of the little girl.

Elsa was now waiting for her final visitor, the boy who saved Kristoff. As soon as she has made her promise, Kristoff send out a message to arrange a visit. The Queen received an answer from Ned Stark, that he will send the boy at the day that the Queen received the people of Arendelle into the castle. The Queen thought this was a very smart decision and was glad she didn’t need to take time out of her other Royal activities. She answered that she will receive the boy at the end of the day. It surprised her tough that the letter came from Ned Stark. The Starks were the guardians of the children in the orphanage. He and his wife also had a daughter of their own. Anna often visited the orphanage to read to the little children and always spoke with adoration about this lovely couple. Elsa thought about how it must feel to grow up in a house filled with children. Smiling, she realized that Anna would have loved it. But then, these weren’t just children. They were orphans or unwanted children. Her smiled faded away as she touched her stomach, where she felt an unsettling feeling. She shook her head and quickly pushed the thought away.

“So, you already brought a bag of coins with you?” Elsa startled, raised her head and looked at Kristoff who has entered the throne room. Elsa realized she was so deep in thoughts that she didn’t hear the doors open. Anna was already standing beside her. “Come on, Elsa”, she whined, “You’ve promised you’ll consider it”, taking a bare hand from her sister into her own.

“And I will”, Elsa answered, “But we need to think ahead. If I decide that we can’t do this, I can’t let the boy leave empty handed”. Anna sighed and took her seat at the left of Elsa. Kristoff took his place by standing next to his wife.

“Just keep a open mind”, Anne breathed, while shuffling into her seat. “And he has a name you know”, Anne cooked her eyebrow at her beloved sister.

It suddenly dawned at Elsa that she has never asked it. His name. It wasn’t even mentioned in the letters with Ned Stark. They always talked about the ‘savior’ or ‘the boy who saved Kristoff’, but Elsa never had the decency to ask for his name. “Do you know?” Elsa asked her sister.

“Well yeah”, Anna smiled at her, “His name is…”  
“Jon Snow and Ned Stark” announced the guard.

Elsa looked up to greet the entering guests. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the young boy who walked to the front charismatically. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes and, as he came closer, Elsa noticed little freckles on his cheeks. He possessed a very boyish attitude and Elsa thought that it was a great possibility that young teenage girls would swoon over him. She smiled and thought about her young niece, Princess Freya, who most definitely would establish a teenage crush on someone like this.

Jon saw the smile appear on the Queen's lips and felt himself relax. His nerves hadn’t left him when he crossed the bridge to the castle and it even worsened standing in front of the doors to the throne room. Now, standing in front of the Queen, he was again in awe about how beautiful she was. He realized that the people were never as close to describe her beauty as it really is.

“Welcome to my castle”, the Queen said, almost in a singing voice.

“Thank you inviting us, your Majesty”, Ned Starks answered while both he and Jon took a small bow.

Jon heard the Queen asking about the orphanage and keeping up a light conversations with his guardian. At this moment, Jon was very glad that Ned had decided, against arguments of Jon, to guide him into the room. Finally, Jon heard the Queen promising that she will visit the orphanage any time soon and saw her attention shifting to himself. He suddenly felt very warm and resisted the urge of rubbing his neck.

“So, I’ve heard you want to become one of my guards”, The Queen said.

“Yes,…” Jon’s voice cracked, he coughed and began again “Yes, your Majesty”, he now said smoothly with a glint of roughness in his voice.

‘Yep’, Elsa thought, ‘A heartbreaker for sure’. She even noticed Anna grinning at the corner of her eyes. ‘Anna, come on, he’s just a child’.

“Why would I grant you such an honor?” the Queen asked.

Jon looked a little bit startled, shifted his eyes down and back up to meet Elsa’s eyes. His body hasn’t moved a inch and Elsa wouldn’t have noticed this slight movement if she had blinked.

‘ _Oh God’_ , Ned thought ‘ _He forgot!’._  
Back at the house, Ned had practiced with Jon on what to say, how to say it and how to use and interpret ‘body language’ – as Ned has explained it.  
Now, in front of the Queen, Jon’s mind went blank. He started to sweat, panicking that he would lose his only chance because he forgot that goddamned speech.  
Unconsciously, he lifted up his left arm and started rubbing at the back of his neck. He felt himself cool down and with a boyish smile around his lips he started to tell about that time he met a guard in the woods. He recounted the times he sat at the market of Arendelle, just outside the castle ground, watching the guards. He laughed and talked about the time he nagged and nagged to Ned that he wanted a bow and be teached how to use a sword.  
It was to protect. To protect other people like he would protect Sansa, the little devil-angel that she was.

The further the boy spoke, the more Elsa noticed the passion sipping through Jon’s voice. She looked at her left, to where Kristoff was standing and took a note of the expression on his face. A very much I-told-you-so look. She looked back to Jon and noticed indeed the fire in his eyes, who had, now noticed by the Queen, a brownish glance. How odd.

“And that’s why I would like it very much to become a guard”, Jon finished his story, putting his left arm back down. He kept looking at Elsa with a glint in his eyes and didn’t notice the eye roll from Ned Stark. ‘So much for the practice of speech and the art of body language’.

The Queen was quiet and seemed to be thinking about the story of Jon. He didn’t receive any formal training nor did he serve the army. It looks like he would be butchered if she sent him to train with the other guards. However, looking at Jon, something in her stomach just couldn’t let him go.

“There soon to be a Tournament amongst the guards”, Elsa said, “It is a way for the guards to practice their skills and bond, as they say it. The winner is named Champion of the Tournament. I just think that it’s their cheeky way to receive a raise on their pay.”

Jon waited patiently. He didn’t really know where to Queen was going with this story.

“I will ask the head of the guard to enroll you into the tournament. This isn’t common, because the participants are only guards. But this will be your chance to prove you’re worthy. I’ll make my decision at the end of the tournament” Elsa stated while standing up and holding her hands together in front of her.

Jon couldn’t believe it. He was given a real opportunity to prove himself. He knew he wasn’t quite the talker but with this tournament he could prove his skills. Excitedly, Jon took one step forward, right in front Queen. He bowed deeply and said “Thank you your Majesty”.

There was a sudden chill in the throne room and little flakes of snow came fluttering down from the ceiling. Jon looked back up at the Queen and saw her standing before him, not moving a muscle and paler then she already was. Little flakes of white settled on his brown hair. As a sudden chill, it became quiet in the room. The Queen was looking at Jon, almost piercing him with her blue eyes. She seemed far away in thoughts. Ned moved forward to stand next to him. “Thank you very much for this opportunity your Grace. But I believe that it already was an exhausting day.”, bidding The Queen good evening Ned bowed his head. This seemed to shake the Queen out of her current state and with a wave of her hand, she made the snowflakes disappear.

“Yes, I believe it already was an exhausting day.”, the Queen answered.

Jon ruffled his hand through his now snowed head. A little smile appeared on his lips as he said “It doesn’t matter my Queen, the cold doesn’t bother me anyway”.

The mood in the room had a sudden warmth in it when Princess Anna couldn’t hold in her sudden laugh. Her face flushed red as she held her hand over her mouth. The Queen didn’t look pleased with the reaction of her sister, greatly visible as her eyes became bigger with the second while looking at the Princess. Princess Anna cleared her throat and retook er royal position.

“Once again, thank you for your hospitality and the given opportunity. We hope you have a pleasant evening”, Ned Stark said and bowed his head, Jon following him. After the Queen, the Princess and her husband had said the same pleasantry, the pair turned to leave the throne room.

The Queen tried hard to look at Jon’s back. Hoping to see it once more.  
She could never forget the mark on the boy’s neck.


	4. Worries of a Queen

Anna stood before the door of Elsa’s study. She sighed. The past week, Elsa had been very distant and quiet. She had buried herself into her work and barely took her meals with the royal family. Hesitating, she raised her hand to knock, thought the better of it and her hand went down to the door knob. There were no closed doors between them anymore. Before opening the door, she heard her sister speak, like she was in a conversation with someone. However, only Elsa’s voice could be heard through the door. The princess opened the door, expected to find her sister in a meeting with some of her ministers. To her surprise, she found Elsa staring out of her window, a sad expression on her face. Her lips were shut tight, like they always were when she’s angry at someone, and Elsa seemed so much in thought that she didn’t notice Anna entering the room. There was nobody else there.

“Elsa?”

Anna said her name softly, almost as she was afraid to shake Elsa out of her thoughts. Elsa indeed flinched at the intrusion and looked at Anna like she didn’t expected her sister to be there.

“Who were you talking to?” Anna asked.

Elsa shuffled in her chair and her lips rose into a petite smile. “Hi, Anna”, she said, “I hope I didn’t miss lunch again, did I?”

“Oh no, no”, Anna reassured her sister “I just came because the Tournament is about to start and such an important event can’t be missed by the Queen and her lovely sister. You know how the guards love it when their Queen gives the signal to start the games.” Anna said excitingly, almost jumping up and down, forgetting her earlier question.

“Yes, the tournament. I’ve completely forgot”, Elsa said while putting a strayed blond hair behind her left ear.

The Queen stood up and smiled at Anna, but couldn’t hide the watery glaze in her eyes, nor the red puffiness on her cheeks. “Elsa, are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.” Anna closed the distance and took her sisters hand into her own.

Elsa just shrugged “Oh you know, just very busy. There’s nothing to worry about”.

Anna raised an eyebrow and stared at her sister, implying that she didn’t buy this answer.  
“Come on Elsa, we’ve barely saw you the past week. Magnus and Freya, the Queens favorite nephew and niece, have been missing you. I’ve been missing you. Even Kristoff said you’re acting different lately. Tell me, what’s going on in that pretty head?” Anna raised her left hand and laid it on her sisters cheek. “I’m here for you. You do know that”.

Elsa nodded. “There’s nothing to worry about, really.”, she gave a little smile to her sister, shrugged and looked everywhere else than into her sisters eyes. “Just state business, you know. Some things that I need to think about”.

“I thought I heard you speaking to someone.” Anna stated. Over the years, she had found her sister in similar situations. Hearing her speak to someone that wasn’t in the room or signaling to something that wasn’t there. Others didn’t seem to notice this, but Anna did. When she had confronted her sister about it, she waved it away, saying it was her younger sisters imagination. But after that confrontation, she never saw her sister do it again. That is, until today.

Elsa released herself from Anna’s grip and began to organize her desk. “Did you? Well, I must’ve been speaking my thoughts out loud.”  
While putting one document onto others, Anne heard her sister mutter between her breath “Those stupid laws…”

Anna took one of the documents out of Elsa’s hand and waved it in front of her sister. “If those laws are so stupid that you can’t stop thinking about them for a whole week, why don’t you change them? You’re the Queen for God ‘sake! Just march into the council meeting and say ‘ _I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby suspend those stupid laws as of today. And if anyone has any objections, they’ll meet the ice storm of the century. Especially you, Albert, you old buffoon_!’”.

Anna finished while pointing into the empty space next to Elsa. Her sisters antics made the Queen chuckle. Anna didn’t like the councilmember Albert, because he was one for traditions. And Albert didn’t like Anna, because she was ‘too wild to be a princess’.

The Queen took the royal document out of Anna’s hand “I don’t really think that’s the right way to go, but thank you for the tip. Now, we mustn’t let the guards waiting”. Elsa said, while grabbing Anna’s arm and walking down to the castle’s garden.


	5. One boy, two marks

Jon was gripping at his dark-blue tunic, nervously trying to adjust the jacket that was a little bit too big for him. It was the tunic that Ned Stark wore when he joined the army, when he was a young lad. Jon still remembered the twinkle in Ned’s eye when he gave him this precious gift. The past week, Ned took more time to train with Jon. Catelyn had cooked his favorite meals and even Sansa couldn’t put down his happy and enthusiastic mood. His little sister was a little bit reluctant when he first told her about the Tournament, rolling her eyes and saying something about how typical it was that grown men still could play like little children.

However, after a few days, Sansa met Jon in the stables while he was cleaning them out. The orphanage was part of the farm of Winterfell and it was obliged that the children of the orphanage helped the farmers. “You still want to try-out for guard? And miss all of this? “ Sansa joked while leaning against one of the poles of the stable. She crossed her arms, a smile of mischief on her lips.

Jon looked at her and chuckled. “If I don’t make it, I might get a chance of being a stable boy at the castle” He laughed.

“Well, you better make sure they’ll give you a royal name then. Jon Snow, Royal Master of cleaning up horse shit.” Sansa said while Jon was taking a great heap of straw, covered with said excrement.

“Well, I would ask the Queen for a different title though.” Jon answered.

“Talking about the Queen...” Sansa looked with curiosity at her brother “What’s she like?”

Stabbing his pitchfork in the dirt, Jon sighed and went to lean on it. “She’s beautiful. Graceful. You know, exactly like a Queen should look like.”

“What’s the matter?” Sansa asked. “She wasn’t as smitten of you like you’ve hoped?” She finished teasingly with a small smile.

Jon shrugged and went with his hand through his brown hair to let it rest on the back of his neck. “I don’t know. She seemed so friendly and, despite of being the Queen, easy to talk to. But suddenly, there was this strange atmosphere building in the room. It felt… bizarre”.

“Bizarre?” Sansa asked, raising an eyebrow. Jon looked at his sister, nodded his head, shrugged and made a hand motion that went something along the lines of ‘don’t worry about it’.

“Anyhow...” Sansa said, raising from her leaning position and walking to Jon. “I came cause I wanted to give you something.” She held out her hand and let something fall. A rope was dangling from her fingers and on the end there was a medallion.

Jon put his hand around the medallion, to take a closer look. There was an engraving of a symbol in the middle of each side. On one side, the head of a wolf. The children of the orphanage always joked that they were like a pack of wolves, protecting each other like a family. It was a different symbol on the other side of the medallion. It was his symbol. The birthmark on the back of his neck. Jon looked at the girl he considered to be his sister. “Thank you, Sansa”.

Thinking back at the memory, Jon stopped fidgeting at his tunic and put the medallion that he was wearing as a necklace between his chest and clothes. He marched over to the captain of the guards. At least, he thought that this man was the captain, as he was wearing a darker shade of purple then the other guards walking around, and the man also had a feather on his hat.


	6. The Fresh Air of Spring

Elsa and Anna were walking out of the castle into the garden. It seemed that it was going to be a lovely spring day. The moment Elsa breathed in the fresh, minted air she felt refreshed.  
The past days, she had spent too much time in her study and hadn’t realized that she needed the fresh air this much. She felt lighter in her head and her worries vanished.

Anna took Elsa’s arm and guided her to the center of the garden. There stood ser Davos, the captain of the guards. Elsa noticed a boy talking to Davos and her heart tightened. It has been a week, but apparently she still wasn’t prepared. She tugged at Anna’s arm. “I’m not feeling so well, Anna.” Elsa said. “Maybe I should head back inside.”

Her sister stopped and look at Elsa with a disappointed look, but soon she noticed how much paler Elsa was then usual and her expression changed to worry. “Maybe skipping breakfast wasn’t such a smart idea.” Elsa said, trying to change the mood with a light smile.

Sighing, Anna took both of her sisters shoulders between her hands. “Well, you know that the guards love it when you start the Tournament. But after that, you can go lay down after you ate something. I’ll stay and watch for the both of us.” Anna reassured her.

Elsa saw the opportunity to escape and nodded lightly.  
“And look”, Anna said while shifting her look to the captain of the guards, “Jon is here already”.

Once again, Anna grabbed her sisters arm and together they walked into the same direction. But she didn’t notice Elsa’s smile fall into a grimace.

“Good morning, ser Davos, it’s going to be a lovely day for the Tournament, isn’t it?”  
Anna pointed out as soon as they reached the captain and Jon.

The captained bowed “Good morning your Majesties. Yes, what a lovely day it’s going to be”. Jon mimicked his actions. Maybe a little bit too much. Elsa needed to bite her lips for not showing her little amusement at Jon’s antics .

“Good morning Jon. I’m glad to see you again.” Anna said. Jon looked a little bit taken back that the princess was speaking directly at him, if only for a brief second.  
He quickly bowed again “Good morning princes Anna.”

Jon then shifted his blue eyes to Elsa “Good morning, Queen Elsa”. He bowed. Elsa couldn’t help to look at the back of his neck, but has tunic was pulled to high.

“You may not speak to me unless spoken to.” As soon as Elsa’s words left her lips, she immediately regretted it. Her words were too firm, too harsh.

Jon quickly lifted himself up, and looked into Elsa’s eyes, looking rather hurt.

The reaction of Anna and ser Davos confirmed that Elsa was indeed too firm with this kind of reaction. They both hadn’t seen this type of reaction before, that the Queen demanded to use royal protocol. Elsa didn’t dare to look at the both of them, but she also couldn’t take her words back. So instead, she focused on Jon. She noticed that his tunic, which seemed like an old navy uniform, was slightly to big. There was a rope around his neck, a necklace perhaps? But she didn’t see it completely as it disappeared under his shirt. She wondered what the necklace looked like and who’d given it to him. Perhaps his guards at the orphanage. Or his sweetheart. Does he have a sweetheart?

“I’m sorry.” Elsa was woken out of her thoughts when she heard Jon’s voice. He was still looking at her, with his blue eyes, while rubbing the back of his neck. An habit that he also did the first time they’ve met in the throne room.

Elsa would like to say that it was nothing. That is wasn’t his fault he didn’t know how to behave around royalty. That there was no need for him to apologize. She thought about saying that it was she that should say sorry. That she felt the need to apologize. But instead of doing so, Elsa just stayed quiet.

Davos cleared his throat, a sound that made Jon snap his eyes from Elsa to the captain, along with the two other pair of eyes. “I was just explaining to young Jon here the rules of the Tournament.”  
Elsa didn’t miss the dismay in his voice.

“Very Good.” Elsa heard Anna say. “The best of luck, Jon, from the both of us.” the princess ended while tugging at Elsa’s arm. Jon bowed again and Elsa tried to smile but failed.

“Is everything ready?” The Queen asked her captain.  
“Yes, your majesty. We’re just waiting for the official start.” The captain answered.

Elsa nodded her head and walked to the center of the garden. The captain gave a signal at the guards. They all came closer and made a circle around the Queen, standing at a respectfully distance. Anna followed her sister. The Queen took a deep breath and clenched her hands together where she built the tension between her hands. She felt the ice trough her hands and pushed it up into the sky.

“Welcome to the 5th yearly Tournament of the Guards of Arendelle. In his Tournament you will prove your loyalty and bravery by displaying skills such as swordfight, defense and archery.” Elsa summoned into the sky a sword of ice, that transformed into a shield, which once again transformed into a bow.

“The winner will be revealed as Champion of the Tournament”. Now Elsa summoned the royal symbol of the guards of Arendelle. The symbol became bigger and with a flick of Elsa’s hand morphed into a giant snowflake.

“Let the tournament begin!” Elsa shouted while putting her hands into the air. The snowflake exploded and disappeared. A cheer went over the crown and the guards put their swords into the air. Elsa looked to her left, assuming to find her sister but saw Jon instead, who had an astonished expression on his face.

Jon couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the Queen use her powers. He wanted to go to her and say that this was really amazing. Sadly, he remembered how mad the Queen was just minutes ago and thought that it would be better not to. He didn’t even had the chance to put his thoughts into action, because as soon as the Queen had performed her magic, she vanished into the castle.

Her sister, princess Anna, stayed however and stood next to the captain who was explaining to rules once more. Everyone was to be divided into teams, each guard needs to stay in the same team during the whole tournament and play against a member of another team. Points can be won individually or in team.

Jon received a white cloth, which meant that he was in the white team. He looked around to find his fellow team members, and soon spotted one who was trying to bind the white cloth around his arm. “Let me help you with that.” Jon said while taking over and making a knot.

“Well, thank you Jon.” The man said. He had brown hair and didn’t look much older than Jon.

“I see you already know me.” Jon chuckled.

The man nodded. “There has been much talk about you. It’s the first time an outsider joins our Tournament.”

Jon couldn’t help but think that the talk was mostly negative. Suddenly, he felt like an intruder and noticed that various groups of guards were looking at him, pointing or laughing.

“Somehow I get the feeling that it was not very positive.” Jon said.

The man just shrugged “Don’t worry about it. I’m Sam by the way.” Sam held out his hand. “Glad to be on your team, Jon.” Jon beamed and shook his hand “Glad to be on your team, Sam.”

They quickly found their other teammates. The first day of the Tournament involved archery. Jon and Sam first practiced together with their team. Jon took a bow and arrow, looked at the practicing target, which was a nearly 125m far. He put the arrow on his bow, stretched and breathed slowly in and out. After taking a deep breath, Jon let the arrow go. It planted right in the middle of the target.

“Nice shot!” Someone of his team said. Jon had heard that his name was Gendry.  
“Thanks.” Jon said. “I hope that it will still be good when it’s my turn.”

“Don’t worry about it. You look pretty good at it. As to me, I’m only good with my sword. My archery skills really, really sucks.” Gendry said while lowering his shoulders.

Jon gave Gendry his bow and signaled that he should take a shot. Gendry applied, took the shot but his arrow disappeared next to the target.

“Your balance is wrong.” Jon said.

Gendry shrugged “I know. You don’t want to know how many times I practiced it. But I just can’t find my way. That’s why the captain never puts me on the castle wall but on the ground. There I can use the advantage of my sword.

Jon thought how he could help Gendry. Of course, he wanted his team to win, and they wouldn’t had a change with somebody that doesn’t even came close to hit the target. Jon remembered how devastated he was when he couldn’t shoot as good as Ned during their first lesson. Thanks much patience of Ned, and the stubbornness of Jon, he managed to put his archery skills at his current level.

Jon asked his fellow teammate to retake his position but not to shoot the arrow yet. While Gendry was standing with his bow stretched, Jon tried to how to adjust his body. “Now put your elbow a little higher and let go.”

The guard did as told, breathed in and shot the arrow. It landed on the target. It was not in the middle, not even close to the circle, but it was on the target. Gendry seemed to be happy about it.

After a couple of more practicing shots, Jon went over to the Tournament site. He saw that there were different stages. First they needed to show they were capable shooting from afar, different targets were put on different distances. Then there was the stage with a moving target. A rose was painted on the edges of a giant wheel that was turning. The final stage was speed. The guards needed to run from one side of the garden to the other as fast as possible, while shooting as many targets as possible. The person who crossed first and hit the most targets, had won.

Jon stood in awe and looked how talented and trained many of the guards were. He felt his neck tingle. “Ready Jon? You’re next.” Jon looked up and saw that it was Sam who gave him a bow and arrows, who were marked white as it was the color of their team. Jon took the bow and nodded.


	7. The Sacrifice of A Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)

Elsa signed the last document of the day and put it on the pile to her right. She sighed. It was the third and final day of the Tournament, which she had spend completely in her study. Other years she would always join her family and look at every Trail. Anna, Christoph and her nephew Magnus always found the Tournament very exciting. Elsa would’ve lied if she said she didn’t feel the same way. But this year, there was something different.

Elsa stood up, scrambled all the signed documents together and put them in a folder. She would give them to her council on their next meeting. Looking at her desk, Elsa decided that it was tidy enough and exited her study.

Walking through the large corridor, she was thinking how quiet it was. On other days there were always guards or servants running around, her sister jumping up and down together with Elsa’s beloved niece and nephew.

Walking to the empty corridors, the Queen remembered the time when the castle was closed off from the people. It was almost twenty years ago that they’ve opened the gates for her coronation. Twenty years that she was queen and let her powers free.

The past decade, Elsa found herself very happy and content. Her people had accepted her as their Queen and loved her powers. Her council had accepted her as the reign.  
But it wasn’t always this way.

After the great Thaw, there was much discussion about her powers. The members of her council said that her powers could be considered as a treat. That she could use them to overthrow the council and other countries. This discussion went on for years, while Elsa was learning how to control and use her powers.

After some time the council didn’t mention it anymore, making Elsa think that they had finally accepted her powers. That is until that one day where Elsa saw the world shatter before her eyes.  
That morning, she had walked into the council meeting very happy. The Queen was going to change a few things and she felt courageous to tell her council all about her plans. That is, until she noticed the grim looks on each council member.

The eldest council member stood up and handed the Queen a document. As Elsa was reading the royal decree, she could feel her throat getting tighter. Her eyes began to fill with water. She heard her council speak to her, trying to explain, but Elsa didn’t or couldn’t capture the words. Her blue eyes too much focused on the black words, reading them over and over again.

It was a written statement that Queen Elsa, to decrease the chance to spread her magic powers, would never bare children. The next heir of the throne would go to Anna’s first born. That moment, Elsa couldn’t think, she couldn’t speak. She felt someone grab her hand and looked up. It was the eldest council member, Albert, the one who’d given her the documents.

“Your majesty, it’s the only way.” He said “If we or other countries don’t have any assurance that something or someone with greater power than you will never sit on the throne, we must reevaluate your change of staying Queen and so alter the course of your family’s future and history. You convinced everyone that you’ll only use magic in a good way. But that doesn’t mean that others with the same ability will chose the same path as you. Signing this decree will prove your loyalty to Arendelle and it will be a sign to other countries that they mustn’t fear us. The situation is already complicated enough. With this, you will protect your family and your people.”

Elsa swallowed and tried to stop her tears from falling. She didn’t have the power to argue. To find another solution to this ‘situation’. She wasn’t even aware that there was still a situation to deal with. Shaking, the Queen took her pen and signed the document but couldn’t help that one tear fell from here eye on the parchment, making the blue ink watery into a giant spot.  
The Queen dismissed the meeting and went to her chambers, where she couldn’t stop her crying. A couple of days later, Elsa fled to her ice castle on North Mountain, embracing the solitude.

xxx

Entering her chambers, Elsa pushed those memories to the back of her mind. She was planning on have a nice batch to relax and prepare herself for dinner.

On the evening of the last day of the Tournament, the captain of the guard always joined the royal family at their table. The Queen was preparing herself for her bath when she heard a tumult outside. Curiosity took the better of her and the Queen walked to her window were she had a nice view over the garden.

All the guards were standing in a circle around a man who was swinging his sword. Elsa recognized him as ‘The Mountain’, a nickname everyone gave him that doesn’t only resembled the strength this guard possessed, but also his height. He was easily 2m50 and had very big muscles all over his body. The mountain was bold and there was a tattoo over the muscles on his right arm. Elsa always thought of him to be very intimidating, but he was a loyal guard.

She pitied the guard that needed to fight him. On the third day, they always battled and showed of their swordsmanship. It was probably the final match of the day, as the other guards already put all their gear away. And it didn’t surprise her that he Mountain was the last one standing as he always won this particular skill of the Tournament. She thought about who could be his opponent.

Perhaps it was Oberyn. Of the guards, Oberyn was the second one who possessed an equal skill in fighting with the sword as the mountain. The past 3 years, they’ve always needed to battle each other in the final game. The Queen searched Oberyn in the crowd and noticed he was standing next to the captain. However, he wasn’t carrying his swords so that would mean that Oberyn already was defeated.

Suddenly, Elsa noticed her sister and Kristoff walking into the crowd, they stopped when they reached a brown headed boy. Elsa’s breath hitched and she rested her forehead and hand against the windows in an effort to take a closer look.

It was Jon.


	8. How to Battle a Mountain

The mountain was making manoeuvres with his sword, which were always answered with a cheer from the crowd. Jon tried to swallow his nerves away. “Good luck, Jon.” Kristoff said as Jon reached to his sword.

"Thank you.” The young boy answered. “I think I’ll need it. My opponent seems kind of, um, strong.”

As to strengthen Jon’s words, the Mountain fixed his arms forward, grunting and showing of his muscles. Once again, this action received a cheer from the crowd.

“Don’t worry about it.” Anna said while patting Jon’s arm “You’ve already made it this far. The only thing standing between you and total victory is that rock of muscular greatness.”

Jon didn’t know if he should feel encouraged or discouraged by Princess’ Anna words.  
“What my wife is trying to say.” Kristoff glanced at princess Anna who was now making bizarre motions with her arms, trying to imitate the mountain. “You’ve already done great and we just want to wish you the best of luck.”

Jon was trying to say thanks, but was interrupted as the captain walked to the center of the circle. “Here it is.” He shouted “The final battle of today between the Mountain.” the crowd cheered “And Jon Snow.”

Jon stepped closer as he heard princess Anna shout “Whoo, go Jon!”  
Some of the other guards also wished him good luck.

With every step Jon took into the direction of the Mountain, said person seemed to get bigger and bigger. Stopping at a couple of feet before him, the mountain was towering over his head.

“Okay chaps.” the captains said as he was standing between Jon and his opponent. “You both know the rules. The battle ends as soon as someone can tap the other one with his sword. Remember to stay friendly, we’ve already made it this far without casualties and I would like to keep it that way.” Both Jon and the Mountain nodded and took their positions against each other on either side of the circle. As soon as the captain gave his signal, the Mountain stormed towards Jon. Jon quickly took a couple of steps to his left, avoiding the attack. His opponent was quick, turned on the spot and slayed his sword at Jon, but being slightly quicker, Jon defenced the blow with his own sword.

As the swords clinched into each other, Jon noticed a pattern in the movements of his counterplayer. Yes, the Mountain had strength, which he used to always push Jon backwards in the corner, but Jon has noticed that, when he swiftly moved away, the Mountain seemed to falter more and more. It was like he needed more time to find and follow Jon each time he moved away.

_‘So he’s big and strong as a mountain, but he also has the stamina and movement of a rock_ ’ Jon thought. Knowing this, Jon changed his tactic and started to move quicker and quicker around the mountain. This seemed to do the trick as his opponent seemed to be disoriented more and more, swaying his sword more frantic.

However, one wrong move made Jon standing too close to his opponent. Within the second, the giant man had taken hold of Jon’s tunic and pushed him backwards, making the smaller boy fall on his back. The mountain raised his sword, ready to end the battle.

Jon rolled quickly to his side, making his opponent's sword touch the dirt, rolled onto his knees and pointed his sword upward.

“Tonk!”

Everything was quiet as Jon’s sword touched the armor of the bigger opponent. The only thing audible was Jon’s heavy breathing. Pulling his sword back, he scrambled back up to his feet. There was no reaction of his opponent as this one stood with a shocked expression on his face. Jon pointed his sword down, with the tip in the dirt, using the handle to lean on to catch his breath. “That was quite the fight.” he managed to say between deep breaths.

This seemed to take the mountain out if his trance, making his face softer.  
“It sure was.” the bigger man answered.

The giant man took Jon’s wrist and lifted his arm so high that Jon needed to stand on his tiptoes.  
“The winner of today’s battle: Jon Snow!” the mountain shouted.

His shout was answered with a cheer and various guards came closer to congratulate Jon, some gripping his shoulders , others patting on his back. “Way to go, Jon!”  
Jon grinned and tried to shake every hand offered. He just couldn’t stop smiling. He looked up to the castle and thought that someone was looking his way, but the image quickly disappeared.

The Queen had taken a step backwards.


	9. the Fulfillment of a Promise

Elsa took a small bite of her salmon while listening to the stories at the diner table. It wasn’t a surprise that the Tournament was the talk of the day. But it was remarkable that even her young niece Freya had taken an interest in the past days events. Other years, she was the one complaining how boring it was that for 3 days, nobody talked about anything else. But this year, she just couldn’t hide her own excitement.

“I just can’t believe that this year the white team has won. As they’re always the losers”, Elsa heard her nephew say.

“Magnus!” Anna beripsed her son, “You can’t say that!”.  
The crown prince shrugged “Well it is. Gendry can’t shoot and that fat one, Sam, always stumbles over his own sword”. The young prince stated, earning a glare from his mother. “Honestly, aunt Elsa, I can’t believe you keep them around as guards”.

“Because,” Elsa began, wiping her mouth with her napkin, “They’re loyal to the throne. I know I can trust them. You will discover that those qualities are precious to a ruler.” The crown prince couldn’t argue against it.

“It’s true”, the captain of the guard began, “There are one of the most loyal guards. But I must agree with our young prince that I was also surprised about our winners this year.

“I bet it’s because of Jon”, princess Freya joined the conversation. Elsa rose an eyebrow. “Well, I think Jon practically made all of their points”.

“Is this true?” The Queen asked her captain.

“Well, yes your Majesty. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I thought that this boy would’ve given up on his first try. But on the contrary, he proved to be excellent in every trail. I can admit that his skills and talent are something I’ve barely seen. At first, I was rather surprised by this. But I shouldn’t be as I later found out he was trained by Ned Stark himself”.

Elsa sipped of her wine and straightened her back. She didn’t like the sour taste that went through her mouth. “I can’t see why that’s relevant”, she said.

The captain also took a giant sip of his wine and resumed his story. “Ned Stark once was a admiral in your father’s army.” Davos stated, “At the time, Ned was presumed to be the most trusted person to the King. They’ve battled alongside each other in many wars. There were even rumours that the king would make Ned his advisor and make him royalty”.

“I didn’t know that”. The Queen said. But then again, her father never spoke much about the wars that were going on. Only the facts. That they’ve advanced, had won or lost a battle.  
But if her father was thinking about making Ned his advisor, she wondered why she never heard of it. She asked her captain, who suddenly became nervous.

“If you forgive me, your Majesty, they're only rumours. Your father and Ned had a very different vision of the future of Arendelle than the council at that time. The story goes that, when your father passed away, Ned was immediately dismissed of his services to the throne by the council itself. I myself don’t know if this is true, they’re just rumours. But it’s a fact that Ned quitted the army after your father had passed away. At the time it was his sister in law, Lysa, who took care of the orphans. But unfortunately she died at the hand of her latest companion. So Ned and his wife took over the orphanage, but Ned Stark’s stories and skills became legend”.

Elsa thanked her guard for his explanation, but was distracted when she saw Kristoff made some hand motion to Anna.

“Is there something the matter?” she asked.

Her sister grinned. “Wasn’t there something you promised?”

Elsa sighed. She had indeed made a promise but she’d hoped that it wouldn't come to his. She shifted her eyes from Anna, to Kristoff and back to Anna. Both had a wide grin on their face, looking expectantly at Elsa. Great.

The Queen shifted in her chair and looked up to the captain. “Would Jon make a valuable asset to your team of guards?” She asked him

“I would be honored your Majesty”. Captain Davos answered.

“Wouldn’t the other guards found it bizarre that we just picked a boy from the street?”

“Elsa!” Anna said. “It’s like you don’t want to fulfill the promise you’ve made.”

Elsa looked at her sister and tried not to be offended by the statement. “I just want to hear the captain’s opinion, Anna.” The Queen looked back at the captain, expecting an answer.

“It’s true that in the beginning, there were some mockery because he is an outsider. Nothing to big, just the guys goofing around. But there's something about Jon. I can’t put my finger on it. He has great skill, but isn’t a show off. The guards really appreciate men like that. I’ve already noticed he has huge respect towards others. He’s also easy to talk to. Just last night, they were talking and Jon made this joke about a man who went to visit a lady of the night and...”, The captain started laughing before he could finish the joke. But realising where he was and to who he was speaking to, he realised that it maybe wasn't the best joke to tell. He coughed and quickly retook a more formal attitude.

“I can say that a few guards already consider him as a part of the group. He’s a hard worker. It’s a know fact that the orphans always have to help on our farms. He’s trained. Jon told me that Ned had trained with him every day, after he did his chores on the farm.”

“That’s a little back harsh from Ned Stark. To let the boy train this much.” The Queen remarked.

“On the contrary, my Queen. It’s Jon himself that always asked Ned. As he got older, he also got more responsibility, at the orphanage and on the farms. He got more chores. He always gets out of bed at the break of dawn, before all the other orphans, so he can do all of them and still get time to train with Ned.” Captain Davos recounted the things Jon had told him.

“But why? Why would he do all of that?” The Queen asked

A little bit startled by her question, Davos looked to everyone in the room, his cheeks a little flushed.  
“Because of you, your Majesty”.

“Me?” Elsa asked

Davos nodded. “Well, yes. Jon told this story that he was on his way to the market of Arendelle, when a boy started to harass him. He stood his ground, something that didn’t go unnoticed by you as you were just passing by. To this day, he’s still proud that you’ve taken the time to talk to hem. Apparently, you said something along the lines of...

 _“Maybe you could come to the castle and be one of my guards someday_."

Feeling the cold flow through her fingers, Elsa clasped her hands around the table, making a little frost on the wood. Her thoughts went a thousand miles an hour, recounting the meeting with the brave little boy with his blue eyes. How he looked at her in awe. How she had ruffled with her hands through his hair. She remembered thanking her guard for letting the boy swell with pride.  
She couldn’t believe that she already met Jon once before.


	10. The courage to volunteer

Jon was happy. He already been a guard for 4 months and hadn't regretted one single moment of it. However, he just couldn't shake the feeling that the Queen regretted her decision of making him a guard. There were times that the guards were practicing on the grass, and when the Queen walked by she would appreciate the guards for theirs efforts. But when she saw Jon, it was visible that she tried hard not to let her smile falter. Jon always thought that there was a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

  
There was that one time that he was on duty at the castle gates, when the Queen rode in on her white horse. Jon came nearer so he could help the Queen off of her horse because he had seen that other guards always did the same. But Jon must’ve done something wrong because something startled the Queen, and she would’ve fallen of the horse if Jon didn’t catch her. The Queen's posture grew stiff and she pushed Jon backwards, commanding him to take her horse to the stables and make sure that it was combed and given food.

  
When he walked around the grounds, he often met the Royal family. Freya was a beautiful young girl and seemed to be the same age as Sansa. Jon noticed that she always wore this bright smile and how she always greeted him most warmly. She was kinder than her brother Magnus, but Jon suspected that Magnus carried a heavy burden on his shoulders, being the crown prince. There was also that funny little snowman, Olaf. Olaf seemed to take a liking in Jon as he often followed Jon everywhere or stayed with him when he stood guard. As the hours were sometimes long, Jon welcomed the distraction.  
Kristoff and princess Anna often asked Jon how he was doing and if he still liked being a guard. Sometimes the Queen was walking with them. But she never spoke to Jon. She excused herself and walked the other way.

  
Jon wondered what he could do to change the Queen’s opinion of him. To show her that he didn’t just became a guard because he won the Tournament. That she had made the right decision. So he took it upon himself to become not only a good, but the greatest guard she ever had. Never missing a training and taking lessons from other guards.  
The other guards soon became good colleagues and in some cases even friends. At the beginning, they were a bit reluctant that Jon had joined their force, but they could very well appreciate his efforts.

  
It was a cool summers day and Jon was having lunch with his fellow guards when the captain declared everyone should assemble in the garden. Once every guard had arrived, they all looked with anticipated eyes to their captain. No one knew why he’d asked them all together. The captain stood at the opposite of the crowd, his arms behinds his back and waited.

  
The Queen arrived and everyone took a bow. Jon couldn't help but notice that she looked very pale. Even more pale than she used to be. She took a deep breath.  
"Thank you everyone for coming. Unfortunately, I came to bare bad news. The Southern Isles has declared war to Arendelle. Scouts have mentioned that a fleet is already on their way to take over our Kingdom". The Queens voice was weary, like she already had talked too much.

  
"Everyone of you has been a loyal guard to me. I respect you all very dear. But I have to ask you a difficult task". Every guard was quiet when the Queen spoke.  
"The Admiral of the royal fleet has already assembled a plan for a counter attack. He will be leaving in a week from now. However, for this plan to succeed, we need much more marines than we already have. So I come to you, my trusty guards, and ask you for your help". The Queen finished. The guards remained quiet.  
The captain of the guards, Davos, resumed the story of the Queen "We will need volunteers. Men who will fight together with our marines and the Admiral. However, we must also keep our numbers in guarding the castle. So, who's up for the challenge?"

  
The guards remained quiet and looked at each other. Neither seemed to happy to be going to war, which was understandable. Oberyn was the first one to raise his hand, presenting himself as the first volunteer. The Mountain followed, along with some other hands.

  
Jon looked around to his fellow guards to see who else would volunteer. He looked back at the Captain, who was writing down their names, and the Queen, who apparently had been looking at Jon but looked away when their eyes crossed. Jon thought he saw a shadow appear over her eyes.  
This was it. It was his change to prove the Queen that she shouldn’t regret her decision. That Jon was on his way of becoming a great guard, for the people and for her. That he never would back down. Although Jon was scared, he felt like this is something he was meant to do. So he raised his hand.  
"Jon Snow." Davos stated and wrote down his name on the list.

  
Jon thought he saw a hurt, almost sad expression over the Queens face as she saw the list. She thanked the guards, turned around and walked back in the castle.


	11. The Diary of the crown prince

Diary of Magnus I, crown prince of Arendelle

  
August, 21th

  
It has been a few days since my aunt, the Queen, announced that we're at war with the Southern Isles. Scouts already established that a fleet is heading our way. I, as crown prince, feel obligated to join the troop in battle. Mother cried when I told her my ambition. Although father didn't say it, I could see he was also saddened. However, I have a feeling that I can do this. I can prove my worth. The Admiral has been my teacher for various years so I have received the best training and am ready to join our troops.

Our fleet is scheduled for departure tomorrow in the early morning. It will be the biggest fleet Arendelle and our neighbouring kingdoms have ever seen. Against my judgement, there are also castle guards joining us. Yes, most of the guards have received military training but I can't believe that the Admiral let that commoner tag along with us.

Jon Snow.

The past months he had been the talk of the castle. Mother and father can't seem to stop talking about 'father's savior' and how good a guard he is. I always thought that the other guards would exclude him. I thought we'd share the same opinion. His place is not amongst us. But, alas, even the guards seem to appreciate him.

By Odin! Even the maids are swooning over him. I could always hear them giggle when he's talking to them. He also had the audacity to wink at the daughter of Gerda, the handmaiden of my aunt. Her face was flushed red. She almost seemed beautiful. But she never does something like this when I come near her. Neither do the other maids. Or guards. They never look me in the eye. They never talk to me. They rather walk the other way. But that's how it should be. They should know their place. For I am their crown prince.

There's someone that I think seems to share my opinion. That would be my aunt, the Queen. I've often noticed a grim look on her face when mother and father are (again) praising him. I tried to bring the subject up during one of our lessons, but she quickly dismissed me.

I've witnessed however a bizarre meeting between them. I don't even think you could consider it a meeting. Freya and I were receiving one of our mathematical lessons when my eyes shifted out of the windows to the courts garden. There I saw them again. Jon and Mary, the daughter of Gerda. Again, he was saying something smuggly to her, making her laugh. My hand made a fist that was making my paper with the mathematical riddle crumble.  
Then I saw my aunt coming out of the castle. It looked like she was going for a ride. When she saw Jon and Mary, she seemed to be walker faster than usual. But she didn't go directly in the stables. Instead, she covered herself behind the wall, looking at Jon and Mary. I couldn't quit read the expression on her face. It looked like she was curious. Jon must've made one of his stupid jokes again, because I could hear Mary's laugh through our open window. And my aunt was laughing to! I was glad when Gerda came out of the castle and scoulderd at Jon and Mary to go back to work. It was only after the three of them had left that I saw my aunt coming out of her hiding spot. I really don't understand it.

I should not let it bother me. We will soon found out that I am braver than he will ever be.

By for now, I should end my thoughts and go to bed.

 

August, 25th

It's yet to be a week that we're on our ship and I already don't know which disgust me more, our food or Jon. The men are getting restless as we're moving closer to the fleet of our enemy and they know no better way to occupy themselves than swinging their sword at each other. Friendly batter, as they call it.

Don't they know they need to reserve their strength? At least no one is stupid enough to challenge me. That means, no one but Jon himself. To be honest, I was the one who challenged him. Just so I could wipe of that stupid smug look off his face every time he'd won one of his 'friendly batter'. And I would've done it if the deck wasn't that slippery. Who's idea was it anyway to scrub the deck days before battle?

 

August, 26th

At last, we've spotted the fleet of our enemy on the horizon. Now we must wait for them to make a move. I've would've demolished them on our first opportunity but the Admiral had advised against it. I know I should respect his opinion, but I have a strange feeling about it.

 

August, 26th - Evening

The hilarity. This evening I got a visit from Jon. Now that we spared, he seemed to be thinking that we're friends. Nothing could be further from the truth. He came to me with a letter from some girl named Sansa, he explained that it was his sister, like I even care.

Do you know what he asked? He asked me if I could read the letter. I never heard something that funny. The great guard can't even read! Oh yes, he can read, but it was because the letters would sometimes tumble through each other. I almost couldn't hold my snort when he explained it to me.

I didn't read it, of course. Well, of course I did. But I didn't tell him. I just said what he wanted to hear "Everything is well and we're hoping that you'll come back to us soon". Because that something that people normally write, don't they?

But it didn't just stop at the letter. He walked around in my room, asking me stuff like _what's this_? And _what's tha_ t? I told him that the globe was a representation of the world. He examined it like he'd never seen something like that before. I instructed him that all of the decorations on the wall all were because I was the crown prince. He didn't say anything about it.

He then picked up a globe from my desk. It was the ice globe I had gotten as a present from my aunt for my 5th birthday. Olaf was in the middle, surrounded by snow. I used to love playing around with Olaf and the snow aunt created. But Jon has no right to know that.  
I'm ashamed to admit it, but the words already left my mouth before I realised it. I had told him about the snow and Olaf. He looked at me and shacked the globe,making the snow swirler around Olaf. I expected for him to mock me. Like they always did. But he just said it was a beautiful gift and put it back on my desk.  
I quickly gave him back his jacket, for which he had the audacity to lay it on my chair, and dismissed him back to the other guards. He never noticed the note I slipped in his left pocket, and he even forget about the letter, which I later burned.

 

August 28th  
Victory is ours! It was a early morning a couple of days ago when the enemy finally had the courage to approach us. They thought they could've outsmarted us but they were wrong. We have prevailed! The battle eventually lasted 2 days and we only had lost few of our men.

I will not be a great king of I don't admit that my soldiers and guards all had fought well. Although they were perfectly guided by me and the Admiral.

I have a bitter taste in my mouth while writing this, but I feel obligated to show my gratitude towards Jon Snow. A soldier of the opposite was going to attack me in the back, a very cowardly move on his part, while I was busy fighting off other soldiers. I wasn't aware of his intentions until I heard his body smack unto our deck. It was Jon who had dived between us. Again, i feel obligated to show my gratitude but then again, any other of my soldiers would've done the same as I am the crown prince.

We have taken some soldiers hostage and a letter is on it's way to Arendelle to tell my aunt the good news. For the moment, we will await further instructions.

 

September, 5th

I have just received my first royal mission. A very important task, as I will take my aunt her place and conduct peace negotiations with the Southern Isles. We're only advancing with the royal ship while our flees stays at a respectful distance. Doing so, we show a sign of trust, but the fleet stays within rein should they attack us.

I'm sure I'll make my aunt proud.

 

September, 17th

The negotiations are finally over. I would have done it in a shorter amount of time if the Admiral didn't instructed me to wait for further instructions from my aunt and her council everytime I wrote them a letter describing our meetings.

However, the Admiral had proven his point because I often received advice that I didn't think of before.

We're signing the papers with our newly established peace tomorrow morning, in the afternoon we're letting the hostages go and in the evening me and the soldiers are invited to a ball to celebrate.  
I am not stupid tough. I instructed a few men to stay behind on our ship, just in case. The Admiral had admired my decision.  
One of those men is Jon Snow. The look he gave me when I said to him that he'll be in charge was priceless. His pride was drooping of his face. He's so easy to be fooled. For the matter, I just didn't want him at the ball. And I know that my men would never listen to him.

 

September, 18th

What a lovely ball it was! The King and Queen of the Southern Isles sure know how to invite guests. There were various tables filled with food. Some food I knew from my home, others I heard of and also new exotic food I never saw before. I don't know if it was because I lived on a ship more than a month, but it all tasted exquisite.

  
There were also a variation of beer and wine. It tasted as good as their food. Maye a little bit to good, because I must admit I feel a little bit light headed.  
Some of the soldiers are really drunk. I know I should be ashamed of them. That they don't behave proper. But at this moment I don't have it in me to even care. I still hear them singing and dancing on our deck, singing songs about women that makes my cheeks warm.

  
It's time for me to go to bed.


End file.
